Follow them down to hell
by Kathrova
Summary: "Aunque ella piensa que está viviendo un infierno, se deja caer con nosotros cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad ¿no es eso masoquista, eh?" RaitoxYuixAyato.


**Título:** Follow them down to hell.

**Fandom:** Diabolik Lovers.

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Personajes:** Yui Komori. Raito Sakamaki. Ayato Sakamaki.

**Clasificación:** M. Dark.

**Resumen:** Aunque ella piensa que está viviendo un infierno, se deja caer con nosotros cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad~ ¿no es eso masoquista, eh~?

**Advertencias:** Asuntos de vampiros, lo que quiere decir: sangre, mordidas... situaciones sexuales, y eso.

**Palabras:** 3.157 sin título.

**Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow them down to hell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una noche normal para Yui Komori, en la que sólo quería irse a la cama y tirarse para dormir más horas de las que debería. Lamentablemente, todavía no estaba ajustada a ese horario vampiro al que había sido sometida por los hermanos Sakamaki, pero nada podía hacer para hacerse escuchar y negarse a lo que fuera que ellos le impusieran. No tenía otra opción salvo obedecer. _'Si tan sólo no hubiese venido a este lugar…'_ recapacitaba la joven rubia, sujetando firmemente los libros contra su pecho. Pero ya de nada le servía hacer suposiciones, pues estas no iban a salvarla de lo que le esperaba. Seguramente, Ayato o alguno de los otros hermanos iría esa noche a su habitación para servirse de su sangre, y ella no podría hacer nada para defenderse.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y relajó un poco su postura al observar que no había nadie en las cercanías para interrumpir –más- su tranquilidad, por lo cual no perdió el tiempo en cerrar la puerta. Caminó serenamente hasta el buró al lado de su enorme cama y dejó los textos en aquél lugar, pasando ahora a soltar el lazo de su uniforme. Se pondría el pijama y se iría a dormir. Mañana podría tomar un baño relajante.

Desabotonó con calma el chaleco del uniforme después de haber dejado el lazo a un lado, sacándose los zapatos con los pies. El silencio de su habitación casi se sentía sagrado, y rezaba a Dios que siguiera de aquella manera. Un poco de tranquilidad sería bien recibida.

—Bitch-chan~ —El aliento frío contra su oído le causó un extraño estremecimiento, y notó cómo la cama se hundía detrás suyo ante la presencia de alguien en su cama ataviada de sábanas rosadas—. ¿Te molestaría si me quedo a ver cómo te desnudas~?

—¡R-Raito-kun!

Era imposible no saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

El pelirrojo pronto contestó a su exclamación con una sonrisa tan brillante e indescifrable como… la verdad es que ella no tenía de dónde compararla. Jamás había visto esa expresión en alguien y le asustaba, hasta cierto punto, pero también reconocía que estaba acostumbrada. Se le quedó viendo más de lo que habría querido, como paralizada mientras pensaba en qué haría ahora que su momento de paz había sido echado muy lejos. Raito sonrió más ampliamente.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido —Declaró con falsa amabilidad—. Pero es que fue imposible contener mis ganas de hacerte notar mi presencia, Bitch-chan~ quería que continuaras desnudándote conmigo presente.

—P-por favor… n-no digas e-esas cosas —Jadeó ella avergonzada, haciendo ademán para ponerse de pie. La mano del vampiro se cerró en torno a una de sus muñecas en un agarre férreo, sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor—. R-Raito-kun…

Ni lento ni perezoso, tan poco delicado como de costumbre, el mayor de los trillizos tiró tan fuerte de su brazo que la tumbó a la cama, sonriéndole felinamente. Las mejillas de Yui no tardaron nada en tintarse de rojo, y con la sangre hirviendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo, prefirió guardar silencio.

—¿Uhm~? —Raito alzó una ceja, casi gateando hasta estar a la misma altura de su rostro—. ¿Por qué Bitch-chan no está quejándose y chillando, eh?

_'¿Quejándose y chillando?' _Aquello logró sacarla de sus casillas a Yui. ¿Pero qué se creía él? ¡Claro que quería quejarse al respecto! Pero había comenzando a darse cuenta que quejándose no ganaba nada. Ellos nunca la escuchaban, mucho menos Raito, que parecía disfrutar de oírla negarse y lloriquear porque la soltara.

—¿Hará alguna diferencia si te pido que te detengas, Raito-kun?

Cuestionó Yui seriamente, mirándolo con su tierno ceño fruncido y las mejillas tan rojas que parecía que harían erupción en cuestión de segundos. El muchacho rió de aquella forma tan singular, ocasionándole cosquillas a la rubia de tan sólo oírle y ver la expresión en su cara. _'¿P-pero qué me pasa?'_

El vampiro alzó ligeramente una ceja al oírla con tanta convicción, humedeciéndose los labios en el proceso. Aquella era una pregunta bastante interesante, pero ambos conocían la respuesta. Justo cuando sus labios se formaron para darle una respuesta, la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Los ojos de Yui se ampliaron al ver la figura desaliñada de Ayato observándoles impasible.

—¡Ow, Ayato-kun~! —Soltó Raito con normalidad, acariciando el costado del cuerpo de la rubia casi con lascivia. Yui se estremeció por completo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestionó casi despectivo, entrando al cuarto sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar—. Te he dicho claramente que ella es mía. No tienes permitido tocarla. —Casi rugió.

Raito soltó una sonrisa melódica, vaporosita.

—No seas malo, Ayato-kun, sabes perfectamente que podemos _compartirla_.  
—Ella sólo debe servir a su ore-sama, es decir, yo.  
—Aw, ¿otra vez con eso~?

Mientras los hermanos Sakamaki peleaban, Yui no hallaba dónde esconder su rostro para que no se le notara la vergüenza. ¡Qué descarados eran ambos! Peleándose por ver quién se alimentaba de ella esta noche. 'Al menos no están turnándose para hacerlo ambos' meditó su consciencia y la mandó a volar. Fuera como fuera y ganara quien ganara, la muchacha tenía la seguridad de que sería malo. Quien se alimentase de su cuello acabaría dejándola en la inconsciencia.

—_Tch_. ¡Cállate!

El chasquido de Ayato la devolvió a la realidad, y parecía que nada había cambiado. Raito continuaba sonriendo, aunque ahora se alejaba un poco de ella, y Ayato reemplazaba su lugar. Jadeó ahogada en cuanto los dedos del anterior se abrían paso entre los botones de su camisa, pretendiendo desnudarla.

—¡A-Ayato-kun! —Chilló aterrada, tomando las muñecas del vampiro en un frágil y vano intento de detenerlo—. ¿Q-qué haces?

—Silencio, Chichinashi. —Le dirigió una mirada seria—. No sé por qué te alarmas, no es como que vaya a ver algo. Eres tan plana como una tabla.

El sonrojo de la muchacha casi le llega a la raíz del cabello, y la risa estridente de Raito llenó la habitación en respuesta a sus gestos faciales de vergüenza y enfado. ¡Si la acusaba de no tener nada, entonces por qué estaba quitándole la camisa! Pateó insistentemente, tratando de removerse lo más que podía, pero sintió las manos de Raito sujetarle los tobillos y alzarlos. Transpiró en adelanto a lo que el vampiro hacía.

—R-Raito-kun, e-espera… —Jadeó—. A-Ayato-kun, por favor…

—No, no, no, Bitch-chan~ —Sintió cómo sus piernas eran separadas, y un cuerpo tibio tomaba lugar entre ellas—. Tú sólo déjate hacer~

Escuchó cómo Ayato bufaba ante la declaración mientras abría su camisa, observando el sujetador de encaje blanco cubrir sus pechos. Observó avergonzada cómo la cabeza pelirroja se ladeaba mientras los ojos la recorrían, casi pensativos, y la sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Vaya. Yo tenía razón, eres totalmente plana —Se burló, ya que obviamente le parecía totalmente divertido fastidiarla con algo que para ella parecía serio. Ella desvió la mirada y terminó por cerrar sus ojos, suspirando de vez en vez cuando las caricias en sus muslos ascendían y bajaban.

—No seas malo con ella, Ayato-kun~ —Raito fingió, nuevamente, preocupación—. Yo creo que los pechos de Bitch-chan son muy bonitos~

—¡D-dejen de h-hablar de mis p-pechos! —Gritó ella avergonzada.

Un momento de silencio en que ambos hermanos la observaron, aunque ella no podía ver a Raito sino sentirlo. Las manos acariciando sus muslos hasta sus caderas, bajo la falda, hasta tomar sus bragas, le ocasionaron otro temblor y se mordió el labio, pues las palabras no salían. Ayato se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, junto a ella, sin darle chance de decir nada más, besando su mentón con fuerza. Aquél hecho casi la distrae del hecho de que Raito había tomado las ligas de su ropa interior, bajándola poco a poco.

—¡N-no, R-Raito-kun! —Dijo casi sin voz, sin poder juntar las piernas—. ¡E-eso…!

—Cállate —Volvió a oír a Ayato, deslizando los labios hasta su cuello para mordisquearlo con cuidado. La sensación de los dientes pellizcándola, extrañamente, le causó placer.

—A-Ayato-kun…

—Bitch-chan gime tan bonito~ —Murmuró Raito, deslizando la ropa interior casi con lentitud, como burlándose, a través de las piernas blancas y suaves hasta deshacerse de la prenda—. Estoy deseando oír _más _de ellos.

Yui no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo, casi ignorando el comentario del mayor de los trillizos. Empuñó sus manos y arrugó las sábanas, considerando inútil la idea de pedir ayudar o retorcerse para escapar porque no obtendría ningún resultado, y aquello no estaba sintiéndose tan mal. Ayato tanteaba sus costillas mientras besaba su cuello, succionando su piel con tanta fuerza que casi sentía que dolía, dejando su marca personal; sus ojos se abrieron al sentir cabello acariciando sus muslos, y la respiración azotando la cara interna del izquierdo.

Había sentido esa sensación antes. Cuando Raito la había mordido en la iglesia.  
Comenzó a sentir pánico porque, Dios, había dolido aquella vez.

—R-Rai… ¡_uhg_!

Hipó de dolor en cuanto los colmillos filosos como navajas de afeitar atravesaron su cuello con fuerza, robándole el aliento. El calor del cuerpo de Ayato la abrigó aunque no lo quisiera, y la mano que antes había estado en sus costillas se había deslizado a por debajo de su sujetador, cubriendo uno de sus pechos. Gimió entrecortadamente por la sensación y cerró fuerte los ojos, escuchando cómo succionaba su sangre y sintiendo cómo masajeaba su pecho, rozando el pezón con su dedo pulgar. La risa que escuchó proveniente de Raito terminó de alborotar las mariposas en celo de su estómago. Podía sentirlo respirar contra su muslo izquierdo.

—Ayato-kun es un impaciente, ¿no lo crees así, Bitch-chan~?  
—R-Raito-kun, e-espera un mom-… _uh_.

Chilló de nuevo. El mayor no le había dado a tiempo de nada para clavar sus colmillos tan hondo en su muslo que creyó que lloraría. ¿Por qué no podían hacer caso a sus palabras? Oh. La sensación de los labios contra su carne tierna era casi enloquecedora, y las succiones de los mismos por extraer su sangre dolían. Sus piernas estaban tan abiertas en ese momento que casi sentía vergüenza de existir.

Gimió quedamente en cuanto Ayato deslizó los colmillos fuera de su cuello y echó el sujetador hacia arriba, dejando a la vista sus senos. Yui relamió sus labios y pasó saliva, con las piernas entumecidas y la sensación de su sangre desbordándose de los piquetes, con los orbes fijos en el hermano desaliñado. ¿Ya había tenido suficiente? Casi estaba tentada a pedirle ayuda, pedirle que se fuera y después le daba toda la sangre que quisiera, pero él parecía tan absorto en sí mismo… El pellizco que recibió su pecho le arrancó un pequeño alarido.

—Chichinashi, eres una verdadera masoquista —Soltó Ayato con una sonrisa—. Te gusta que lo haga fuerte, ¿no?

Apretó su pecho con fuerza y otro gemido más fuerte le siguió. Yui estaba viendo estrellas frente a sus ojos, no podía quedarse quieta. Era un dolor bastante singular.  
El sonido de los sorbidos que daba Raito a su muslo atrajo la mirada de Ayato, quien frunció el ceño al ver el lugar de donde su hermano mayor se daba un banquete. La falda del uniforme estaba hecha hacia arriba.

—Eh, ¿qué necesidad había de quitarle la ropa interior? —Demandó saber con aire superior. Yui respiró tranquilamente al no tener los ojos de su ore-sama desnudándola.

Un leve '_ay_' se escuchó de parte de ella en cuanto Raito se dignó a alzar la mirada, con el mentón escurriendo de sangre. La sonrisa, por supuesto, no faltaba de su cara. Era como si el tono amenazante de Ayato lo hubiese divertido más que ponerlo en alerta o enfadarlo.

—Creí que habías entendido que Bitch-chan es para todos, Ayato-kun~ —Raito relamió sus labios—. Así que técnicamente puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera.

—Ayato-kun…

Yui tiró de su camisa al presentir una posible pelea, y era lo menos que quería en este momento. No porque estuviese disfrutándolo (o eso es lo que ella quería hacerse creer) sino porque sabía que quizás era mejor terminar con esto y dormir en paz a recibir una segunda visita durante la noche.

—Tsch. Masoquista. ¿Te gusta que jueguen contigo?  
—N-No es eso…  
—¿Entonces por qué quieres que se quede?  
—E-es que… y-yo…  
—Aw, no le des asunto, Ayato-kun~ Bitch-chan es sólo una perra después de todo~ y a ellas les encanta jugar sucio.

—¿Tú crees? —Dijo él, de pronto mostrándose interesado. Realmente no estaba, pero le había molestado que Yui pretendiera dejar a Raito hacerle todas esas cosas, por lo que necesitaba un castigo.

Yui enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, comenzando a hiperventilar.

—¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Y-yo no soy una perra, Ayato-kun!

—¡Por supuesto que sí~! Así que, adelante, Ayato-kun. Bésala y hazle lo que quieras~ te aseguro que ella lo disfrutará.

Raito volvió a reír, callando a Yui de plano. ¿Le parecía divertido insultarla de aquella forma? Claro que sí. Jadeó en cuanto el muchacho pasó la lengua sobre los piquetes húmedos que había dejado en su muslo, barriendo con los rastros casi secos de sangre. Ayato bufó ligeramente y volvió los ojos a sus pechos.

—¿C-cuánto más v-van a molestarme? —Se atrevió a decir, con el rostro ardiendo.

—No es tu asunto.  
—Shh, Bitch-chan.

Dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Raito simplemente volvió a reír y Yui cerró los ojos. Ayato había vuelto a masajear su pecho. ¿Por qué si tanto le desagradaba su tamaño los tocaba, eh? Estuvo a punto de quejarse al respecto cuando un shock eléctrico de puro placer atravesó su espina dorsal. Ayato estaba apretando tan fuerte su pecho, de una manera tan singular, que hacía que el pezón sobresaliera. Gimió en cuanto él lo llevó a su boca, succionando como si fuese un bebé.

—¡Ayato… k-kun! —Hipó, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que casi creía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Nuevamente, los colmillos atravesaron la delgada piel de su pecho y gimió levemente, adolorida, cerrando con fuerza los ojos al contraer su cuerpo.

Raito lanzó otra risita más estridente.

—Mmm, parece que sí eres una masoquista, Bitch-chan~ —Canturreó odioso, como de costumbre—. ¿Qué tal si te hago gritar como la _perra _que eres? —Agregó luego, más grave y lento, como una amenaza.

Ni lento ni perezoso, se abalanzó entre las piernas de la humana, atrapando su intimidad con los labios. El placer que Yui sintió fue más que la vergüenza de saber que alguien tenía el rostro contra su sexo y hacía ese tipo de cosas tan inmorales. Un alargado gemido emanó de sus labios y se quejó por el dolor que provocaron los colmillos de Ayato rasguñando su piel hacia afuera; hilos de sangre se deslizaron a través de su pecho.

¿Acaso iban a beber de ella hasta drenarla por completo?

Un espasmo recorrió su intimidad y se aferró de la espalda del hermano más cercano (quien en este caso, era Ayato) mordiéndose el labio mientras trataba de contener sus suspiros. Raito, por su lado, se concentraba en besar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, o al menos, al principio. En cuanto lo creyó suficiente recorrió de punta a punta su sexo con la lengua, y succionó en el punto indicado para hacerla ver estrellas. El gemido de Yui pudo haberse escuchado por toda la casa.

Ayato, celoso de la relación de Yui y su hermano, la tomó del mentón para obligarla a verlo. En sus ojos coloridos sólo podía ver rastros de placer y ansiedad.

—Cállate —Gruñó al escucharla gemir por enésima vez, besándola con una intensidad que fácilmente pudo haberla asustado antes. La profundidad del gesto había sido impuesta desde el principio y a la rubia no le quedó otra opción sino dejar que Ayato le succionara hasta el último aliento.

_—Ah… u-uhm…_ A-Ayato-kun… R-Raito-kun…

—Chichinashi… —Ayato sopló contra sus labios, mordiendo el inferior con poco cuidado. Yui gemía contra sus labios cada que la lengua del mayor se desplazaba dentro de ella.

—¿Ves que yo tenía razón, Ayato-kun? —Raito gimió, excitado—. A Bitch-chan le encanta que jueguen con ella de esta manera~ —Dijo al sacar el rostro de entre sus piernas, relamiendo sus labios casi con lascivia. Sin aviso ni descaro, llenó a la rubia con dos de sus dedos, moviéndolos a un ritmo constante y profundo—. Aunque ella piensa que está viviendo un infierno, se deja caer con nosotros cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad~ ¿no es eso masoquista, eh~?

La pobrecita no sabía cómo defenderse de aquellos comentarios cuando lo único que sentía era su vientre ardiendo, y los dedos enterrándose en ella de aquella manera tan… ¡no quería ni pensar que se sentía bien! Y Ayato… él la besaba de aquella manera, tragándose sus gemidos, acariciando sus pechos, pellizcándolos…

Ahora mismo pensaba en lo idiota que había sido al creer que esta noche sería de paz.

—¡Ah!

Ayato gruñó al sentir que Yui le mordía el labio con más fuerza de la necesaria, y Raito gimió ligeramente junto a ella en cuanto el cuerpo de la chica se sacudió en un magnífico orgasmo que atrapó sus dedos.

La respiración acelerada de Yui fácilmente podía escucharse en toda la habitación, perforándole los oídos a los Sakamaki.

—Ow~ Bitch-chan acaba de tener un orgasmo sólo sintiendo mis dedos dentro de ella~ Ayato-kun, ¿qué opinas respecto a eso? ¿Deberíamos enseñarle que puede sentirse mejor?

Yui dejó de respirar al oírlo. Él sólo p-podía estarse refiriendo a… no, no, no. No quería que su primera vez fuera de esta manera. No estaba lista. Observó a Ayato con ojos temerosos, suplicantes y exhaustos.

—… No —Contestó éste sin despegar su vista de ella—. Es suficiente por hoy. Quizás después.

Y su tono de voz no daba espacio a 'peros.'

Raito se quedó en silencio y con la sonrisa en el rostro durante un par de segundos, hasta que chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros, levantándose de la cama. Ya había tenido suficiente diversión por hoy~ además, no quería que Ayato fuese partícipe de cuando tuviese su primera vez con Bitch-chan.

—Bueno~ hasta luego, Bitch-chan~ fue delicioso verte esta noche~ Te besaría pero sé que Ayato-kun puede ser muy celoso a veces así que, será hasta la próxima.

Y Yui esperaba que al menos la dejara reponer sangre para esa 'próxima vez'.

—A-Ayato-kun… t-tú no v-vas a… ¿v-verdad? —Porque sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Ayato continuara lo que Raito dejó inconcluso. Se sorprendió al verlo negar—. E-entonces, ¿p-por qué no dejaste q-que él…?

—Te dije que como tu ore-sama tendría todas tus primeras veces —Dijo él con simpleza. Claro que pasados algunos segundos, cambió su semblante totalmente—. Además, no tengo intenciones de tener sexo con una Chichinashi como tú. Date un baño y vístete.

Demandó de nuevo en sí, poniéndose de pie para largarse por la puerta, justo como Raito lo había hecho. Yui suspiró. Si el resto de sus noches en la casa Sakamaki iban a ser como ésta, que Dios se apiadara de ella.


End file.
